


Ollas voladoras

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Calendario de adviento 2017 [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: Tenía que arreglar aquello o tendría a los pesados del Ministerio tocándole la puerta en menos de lo que canta el gallo.





	Ollas voladoras

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter AU con hechicero!Miguel y muggle!2p!Manuel

Sabía, en algún rincón recóndito de su embrutecida cabeza, que llevaba ya demasiado tiempo así. No obstante, su cuerpo no parecía querer reaccionar ante aquello, negándose a moverse de su lugar en la cama que compartía con Manuel. Podía escuchar la lenta respiración de este y le era casi imposible concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera eso, las pacientes inhalaciones y exhalaciones del muggle, el ligerísimo raspeo de algo que quería ser un ronquido, pero que no llegaba a lo mismo.

Dios mío, tenía que levantarse. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que el no brujo fuera a despertar y viera de nuevo los potes que flotaban sobre sus cabezas. A este paso sería cada vez más difícil convencerlo de que aquello era todo producto de su percepción distorsionada por lo que sea que haya comido esta vez. Pero sabe la virgen que estaba demasiado drogado. Podía entender que los humanos se dieran a este tipo de cosas, era lo más cercano que sentían a volar. Aunque Miguel, como ex calentador de banca de su equipo de quidditch, podía asegurar que no era lo mismo…

Sintió a Manuel removerse y supo que tenía que levantarse _ya_.

Logró arrancarse de la respiración del otro y con esfuerzo se sentó en la cama. Miró a su alrededor, algo perdido. ¿Dónde había quedado su varita? Juraría que la había tirado bajo la cama cuando Manuel había irrumpido de golpe en su apartamento. Se deslizó hasta el suelo y se echó en él, quedándose casi dormido. Al fondo, casi pegada a la pared, brillaba tenuemente la punta de su varita de castaño. La atrajo con algo de dificultad, pero fue en todo caso más fácil eso que volver a pararse. Una vez que había logrado también aquello, decidió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo y que debía mandar todo a su lugar pronto y dejarlo, sobre todo, quieto. Sacudió un poco la varita, pero al ver que no funcionaba, se dignó y murmurar el hechizo entre dientes, suspirando aliviado cuando las ollas, vasos y morteros (es que tenía muchos de esos) comenzaron a volver a su lugar original.

¿Había acaso mandado todo eso a volar en un descuido, estando con Manuel presente? Esperaba que no. Eso habría sido un desastre, en especial si se tenía en cuenta de que nunca había aprendido a alterar memorias. Tendría a los pesados del Ministerio tocándole la puerta en menos de lo que canta el gallo… Cuando finalmente hasta la escoba volvió a su lugar, sonrió triunfante y se volteó. La sonrisa, sin embargo, se le cayó muy rápido cuando dio con un Manuel que se veía bastante despierto. El muggle parpadeó y alzó ambas cejas. Miguel palideció aún más.

-Puedo explicarlo.

Manuel solo se echó a reír, incrédulo.


End file.
